Tokyo, Here I Am!
by leilaheliday
Summary: This story takes place where the manga had ended. Haruna goes to Tokyo to visit Yoh for summer vacation... However, it's far from a vacation. Weird get-ups, mistakes, romance and the unexpected seems to plague the couple. Enjoy :


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Debut. I am merely a fan who is in love with Yoh... Alot... **This story takes place a year after Yoh has gone to Tokyo. ****

Chapter 1: The Curry…

Nagashima Haruna. 18 years old. Moderately tall. Less muscular than before. Short brown hair. Brown eyes. Tanned skin. Dressed in weird garments.

That's what Komiyama Yoh pictured her when he went to the airport to pick her up. The couple hadn't seen each other in over a year. Today would be the day they could finally reunite. It was summertime, meaning schools were closed for a month and a half. He was waiting for this time since university had started. No more texting and calling each day to know what they were doing and how they were feeling. It was the actual person now.

Yoh was slightly nervous, since Haruna was known for going overboard, putting in 110% of her effort, for being naïve and innocent… He could go on and on and list the things that he loved about her, but then that take a long time. And besides, he's not the type of person who likes being readily open with his feelings. Everybody knew. He became less introverted and diffident when he met Haruna. But still, his cold, handsome exterior remained the same. No matter how much girls had hit on him, he repeatedly said, "Go away, I have a girlfriend". Finally, the love-struck students realized he wouldn't budge open or break up with her. So, they began to inquire about him. All the time…

So, in a way, he was extremely glad the pestering folks could finally see who he was going steady with.

Yoh had grown several centimeters taller and appeared more mature and manly. His sharp, enchanting eyes remained the same, but appeared softer now. The slightly long black locks were cut, now more professional and stylish. His slight frame became a tad bit muscular, defined in a way that made him look like a collected, calm, sturdy young chap. He was clad in a black-white graffiti sweater, fitting blue jeans, and expensive pair black Converse shoes. Females all like stared at this fine specimen of a man.

Yoh didn't notice the creepy gazes, because his was only for his girlfriend.  
><em>Where the heck is Haruna<em>, Yoh inquired, straining his neck to get a better look at the crowd that was arriving.

He didn't see any muscular girls with slightly tanned skin and short brown hair anywhere. That was Haruna's trademark, stated above.

_Di__d she really change that much?  
>What if she boarded the wrong plane?<em>

_What if she got lost and was hit on a guy and taken…  
>I should've went and gone with her instead.<em>

Thoughts of distress filled Yoh's mind up to the brim.

He checked his watch again. Four o'clock. On the dot.

_If she doesn't come soon, we're going to miss the reservation I got at Blue Dragon Restaurant__…_

His hands were slightly full, since he was carrying roses and an extra pair of clothes. The clothes were not for him, of course. But for Haruna. Yoh had a nightmare that Haruna was going to be dressed in some sort of outrageous, hideous outfit that would garner attention from all around.

Well, hopefully that wouldn't happen.

But if it did, well, he was taking precaution. Like always.

Half of his worries were put aside when he heard the familiar, cheerful voice…

"Yoh! Yoh!"

Yoh gave a half smile at first, but then frowned when she came near.  
>Only one thought ran through his mind he saw Haruna.<p>

What. The. Hell.

She was dressed in some sort of crazy getup. Fancy dress. Swirled up hair into a giant bun at the top of her head. Pearls around her neck. A parka.

Again.

Yoh sighed.

A sigh that was a mixture of relief and disapproval.

Instead of saying, "I've missed you" or "It's been such a long time, honey." his greeting was…

"Haruna… Grow up!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hand.

"I grew up! Look at what I'm wearing!" Haruna retorted, pointing to her sea-urchin-bun hairstyle.

The classmates who had stalked Yoh were speechless.

This was the girl who had stolen Yoh's heart, who kept him faithful and calm, who had made him a better person?

This WEIRDO?

Yoh was thankful he listened to his fears and brought extra clothes with him. But he wouldn't give her the bouquet of roses yet. Not when Haruna was portraying a 1960s mom.

"Why in the world are you wearing…" he couldn't describe it properly. "That?"

"Because… the lady at the store said I'd look sexy and _classy_ in these clothes!" Haruna pronounced classy with a weird accent.

"Have you forgotten what I told you over the phone? Dress casually yet with a modern touch! Don't try too hard with the clothes… What you're wearing is _not_ attractive at _ALL_."

"But this is a special _occasion_! We haven't seen each other in more than a year…" she said, trailing off.

"Forget it… Let's get you out of that costume and into some normal attire." said Yoh as the both of them grabbed her luggage. It was three suitcases, two backpacks and one large purse. Yoh felt like banging his head against the glass wall.

Silently protesting, Haruna followed him to the entrance to the washroom, and he tossed the bag at her. "Change into these clothes and put the ones your wearing in there. And find a way to make your hair look… earthly."

Haruna smiled widely and gave him a strong hug. "You haven't changed a bit, Yoh!"

He bit his lip, trying not to grin, and replied, "I can say the same for you, Haruna."

As she slipped into the washroom, Yoh laughed. She was still the same weirdo, macho, persistent lady he had fallen in love with almost two years ago.

She came out fairly quickly, in less than two minutes. Haruna's hair fell several inches below the shoulder. She had washed off the ridiculous make up. The clothes she was now wearing was a simple tank top with numbers and skulls printed on it, pair of slack black shorts that ended several inches above her knees, and simple running shoes. Neither had realized that her outfit matched Yoh's now.

And Yoh could finally see where she had changed.

In the year that they hadn't seen each other, Haruna's femininely brawny figure became womanly (not a lot, but enough to take notice of), but the muscles were still apparent (Haruna couldn't bear to get rid of it all). Her waist was always slim to begin with, since she had always exercised that it never was thick. Her hips, however, were slightly wider. And her chest had probably gone up from a B to a small C. Yoh analyzed these changes in just a few seconds. Thankfully, she never went to the extremity and dyed her hair.

Suddenly, he remembered Haruna telling him that she wanted a hair cut, since long hair was annoying and too much of a bother to take care of. Maybe, while she was here in Tokyo with him, he could take her to the salon the he goes to on a regular basis…

"..h… Yoh!" Haruna interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Ah, sorry…" Apologizing, they walked outside the airport and put the luggage in the trunk of the cab. Once they got settled inside, Haruna laid her head against Yoh's shoulder and was quiet. He wrapped his arm around her, and she still said nothing.

_That's unusual_...

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. He was pretty sure she was sleeping, since her chest rose and dropped slightly. Yoh knew it'd be easier to say what he wanted to say with her like this, rather when she was awake and would maul him and smother him with love. He didn't dislike that; rather he liked it, but not in public.

He didn't know where to start.

Coughing, he began.

"…when I first came to Tokyo, I was slightly nervous. It was the first time I had been away from home… Away from you.

"My classmates are friendly, some of them a _bit too much_, but my courses are interesting and my teachers are intelligent. It was hard not being able to see you for a long time. At times I felt sad since you weren't near by. But your voice over the phone reassured me and kept me up. Your stories with Fumi, Asaoki, Asami and Mami made me laugh, since they were partly stupid. Anyway…

"What I want to say is… I missed you…" Pause. "And I lo—"

Something was off. From the corner of his eye, he saw Haruna staring at him, smiling like an idiot.

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOH!"

Blushing madly, he screamed, "You're awake?"

"YES~!"

"That's it! I'm not talking to you any_more_!" He glared at her.

"It was just too beautiful, Yoh! I had to stay awake!"

"You know, you've become more cunning since the first time we met. I'm going to keep my guard around you now…"

"I'm sorry Yoh!"

The couple bickered all the way home, ignoring the driver's pleas to stay quiet so he could focus on the road. All the while, Yoh and Haruna didn't let go of each other. Not once.

Once they dropped off the suitcases and not, it began to rain outside. Not lightly, but heavily. Before they could go back to the taxi, it had left to get out of the soon-to-be congested streets. The once bright clouds were now a menacing black, its anger being taken out with tears. Yoh couldn't help but sulk for a bit, since he had spent quite a bit on the reservation. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll go cancel it now_.

After he made the phone call, Haruna looked around the apartment, extremely intrigued.

Located in Shibaura, Minato-ku, Tokyo, it was a two bedroom apartment with a spacious living room, clean kitchen, clear bathroom and two balconies. Most of it was wood, not to mention it was new. Yoh, although he lived alone there, it was absurdly neat and looked like a bachelor's flat. Attractive yet homely.

Haruna's jaw dropped when she entered Yoh's room. Everything was the way she imagined it to be, but she didn't know that he would keep a picture of her with him by his bedside. That made her warm inside, and she felt like giving him a big hug.

"Is it weird?"

Yoh's voice snapped her back to reality. She was so absorbed in taking this all in that she didn't notice Yoh watch her many expressions.

Haruna didn't move. She remained still, as if she was a thief and Yoh was the officer, catching her doing a crime.

"Uh… err…. I…" Haruna didn't know what to say.

"You…" Haruna winced, expecting him to say something about her personality or odd habits. She was wrong.

Totally wrong.

"…Would you like to sleep here with me… instead of the guest room?"

A faint blush appeared on Yoh's cheek, which he tried to hide by turning his head ever so slightly.

Haruna's mind wandered off to an imaginary world for a few moments.

_She imagined Yoh coming out of the shower, his body glistening with water and slight sweat, a short towel wrapped loosely around his waist, __his hair tousled delicately. He ambled towards her, his eyes burning with passion. Yoh's toned arms pushed her down against the bed-_

Haruna's reddening face made Yoh turn blush more. "It's not what you think! Don't envision that kind of stuff!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Yoh! Assa-chan lent me some books that have a lot of—"

"She _what_?" His expression now reeked with unfathomable anger. Haruna was always pure and naïve and now Asami had tainted her innocent heart with sexual ideas. The very thought of Haruna reading porn made Yoh shudder. He took a couple of seconds to calm down before saying anything else.

A low, rumbling noise interrupted Yoh. It was Haruna's stomach. Funny, it sounded like some sort of monster's groaning.

"Did you eat anything on the plane?" asked Yoh.

"Aha…ha..." Haruna laughed quietly. "I was too excited… to eat…"

"…."

"…."

"….Fine. I'll make you something since we can't go to the restaurant." He started to walk down the hallway. "Haruna, are you coming?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Sorry!" She stammered, tottering behind Yoh. He gestured Haruna to sit down at the table, which she did, and he put on his white apron.

While taking out some knifes, bowls and ingredients, she fought the urge to go and help him out with the cooking. He seemed intent on making dinner by himself, so she left it that. Haruna watched his large hands cut the vegetables with precision, his eyes focusing on the ingredients solely. Every now and then, he'd steal a quick glance at Haruna, who was fidgeting uncontrollably. He smiled to himself.

"Yoh…"

"Yeah?"

Haruna blurted it out before she could hold it in. "Do you want me to help you out?"

"Sure. I – we are going to make a salad and kare raisu, okay?"

"Okay!"

Yoh handed her the cutting board, the remainder of the vegetables and the knife. "You finish off the salad and I'll make the rice and curry." Haruna nodded eagerly and proceeded to do her task.

A familiar song played outside of the apartment. It was called _Damare, Kudasai_ by Yuan Teruka.

近寄ったら。はい、それは非常に寒い！_Come closer. Yes, it's very cold!_  
>ほっとした！危険な風が強いです！<em>What a relief! The treacherous wind is strong!<em>  
>私は当然...すぐにキスをしながら... <em>Hold me rightly...Kiss me quickly...<em>  
>もう一回！もう一回！<em>One more time! One more time!<em>_  
><em>

愚かな馬鹿は黙れ！_Stupid idiot shut up!_  
>唇が閉じて！<em>Lips closed!<em>  
>愚かな馬鹿は黙れ！<em>Stupid idiot shut up!<em>  
>ので、愛を感じて... <em>Feel the love, so...<em>  
>分を持っていこう！持っていこう！もっと！人！<em>Take a minute! Take! More! People!<em>

_(It's quite a stupid song, tbh. Just role with it please :D)_

Haruna sang along softly. She had a soothing alto voice, which suited the song fairly well. Yoh strained his ears to listen to her, and surprisingly, didn't tell her to shut up.

"You're not cutting it properly," Yoh stated after a while. "Let me help you..."

Obviously, Haruna was a bit more than surprised when Yoh went behind her and placed his hands on hers. His body heat was really quite... comforting - no, erotic. She could feel his chest move up and down lightly, she could feel the calm thumping of his heart. The more Yoh was there, the faster and livelier her heartbeat became. For a minute or so, Haruna's mind was detattched from her body.

_Yoh is so... aahhahaaaha... I think I'm going to do something stupid. I must pull myself together. But his body is so enchanting. Gah, I must **not **get a nosebleed now. If I do, I might clog the sink or something... Ahahahhahaahaa this reminds me of the time he kissed me _-

"Haruna... What are you doing?"

"Huh... ahaha... I don't know." She laughed loudly. It was awkward, because she didn't notice that she had cut Yoh's finger by accident. Yoh waited for Haruna to realize the red substance that was seeping out of Yoh's finger was real...

"..."

"...oh...Oh...OH! Ack Yoh I'm sorry I-I was just sorta.. kinda... eep I'll get that cleaned off." Haruna ran towards the fridge and opened it Taking the bandage, she rinsed out the cut and put the bandage on his finger. Chibi Harunas were running around in her brain, doing hundreds of push-ups for hurting Yoh because of this malfunctioning brain of hers.

Yoh put the rest of the vegetables in the bowl and finished making the salad by adding spices and ultimately mixing it. Haruna stood there, dumbfounded. She thought Yoh was going to yell at her.

But he didn't.

Instead...

He grabbed Haruna's wrist and pulled her towards him. Placing a hand on her chin, the other around her hips, he gave her his lips for a new distraction. Haruna, stunned, didn't close her eyes until they became more passionate. Yoh's mouth was a sensation, a great sensation, that made her forget whatever the hell she had done and just continue to pursue the tender welcome. Soft and strong, he tasted like mint and blueberries. In return, Yoh was getting wasted on Haruna's perfect pilgrims of lips. Her hands gradually grabbed onto Yoh's tender locks and they proceeded to make out. They opened their mouths enough for the other to slip their tongue inside, getting entwined and rash. Haruna couldn't help but let a moan escape, her heart melting in Yoh's embrace. Yoh's mind was racing, getting aroused from Haruna's susceptibility to his lips. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter. Tugging at her shirt, he slipped his other hand up the back and felt her well-toned stomach. His warm elegant fingers caressed her skin. The response was electrifying.

They were going to continue but the sizzling sound stopped them.

Breaking apart, they stared at each other, panting. Haruna's cheeks were scarlet, in contrast to Yoh's, who were pink. His eyes were still on fire, and his hands longed to touch her again.

But...

"T-t-t-t-t-the... c-c-curry..." Haruna murmured, her hazel orbs fixated on Yoh's gaze.

"Curry..." Yoh had totally forgot about it. "Ah, the curry."

They continued to be paralyzed in that position. Finally, Yoh had to attend to the curry or else it would burn.

As they set the table, Yoh whispered into Haruna's ear, "Welcome home."

"Ah...ha..."

"Oi... Oi! Don't faint on me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be updating this weekly, hopefully. Review plz :) - Lala-chan<strong>


End file.
